User talk:Rmedic
Welcome back Welcome back Sysop Rmedic! What has happened? : The game is now at 0.4.0 status now, we have a new building called the Dump, it is a Warehouse with 4x the storage per level ( but with NO protection from Pillaging. As a result of this you are now limited to 4 warehouses and 1 dump, which is equivalent to 8 warehouses in storage. Oh yeah, the old warehouse protection was 2% of the 8,000 storage capacity per level, or 160 items per level were protected. Now, 6% or (480 items) are now protected per level. : That is all I can immediately think of at the moment, other than the new servers obviously. -- 19:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : Oh yeah, we have the achievements (badges) turned on now (testing it out), so as you make edits, add pictures, etc ... You will see these pop-ups on the different badges you earn. -- 19:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : If you have not noticed, all game servers ( no matter what country ) are now in the format of http://s#.cc.ikariam.con where s# is the server number and cc is the country code (en for England, us for United States, hr for Croatia, etc.. ) whereas it used to be http://s#.ikariam.com.cc or something similar to that ( so many of your Add-ons that worked with pages has/had to be updated or they will/would not work. -- 01:48, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Things to do Since Patch 0.4.0 has been released, supposedly, some of the buildings have changed, or will change, the amount of materials needed to build (at lower levels) or was it the building times to build them? so that needs to be investigated and updated if they have changed, or will change. Patch 0.4.1 is soon to hit the test servers, and supposedly we will be able to have more than 1 shipyard per town and who knows what changes that will bring about (still only have 2 water locations though). And we have pages that are not consistent, in formating with each other ( like pages), and ..., ..., ..., ..., ... Are you glad to be back now ??? -- 19:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Islands I think Scaremonger actually had collected all of the information about every island on the realm. Tthe only thing that has changed since that time is the Wonders which were renamed Miracles and some of them were changed (in name). We originally were going to (I think this was the original plan) be a semi-host for Alliances and some of the templates were made for that purpose, but with a few contributors here, there and most of the Sysops not really here all of the time, that idea was scrapped, mainly by me. I think at the time it was mainly you here and I was just coming back, or I was back a bit and Ifaigios was just made sysop and thus we semi-mutually agreed to not do that. Ifaigios says that having the Grid map pages has helped as a general reference type tool, I just do not think we need the individual island pages unless we really plan on doing something with them and not must putting " this island is a Marble town located at ##, ## and has the Blah-blah wonder on it. Yes, this would increase our wiki's page count (we used to have over 600 pages before) but I do not thing that by having over 200 pages in s is the right thing to do. -- 22:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) User:No Access I don't have time to explain him at the moment, but I'll take care of it in a while or maybe tomorrow. Ifaigios 17:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Who are we talking about? User:Dddfs? I blocked him only because of his multiple page vandalism and his whimsical blog just to get a badge, and then it was only for 1 week. You have the ability ban, change the conditions of the ban as well as to remove a ban on anyone by using "Special:Block/Dddfs". -- 20:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rollbacking To quickly undo unwanted edits you have to go to and click the "Roll Back" link next to each of the unwanted edits. I click them with the middle button of the mouse so that they would open in a new tab (so that I don't have to revert one edit and then go back to revert the next one), and then just close the opened tabs. Ifaigios 19:26, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Rollback removes ALL edits by the same user/ip number that were done consecutively - you can not undo any edit that has had edits done after it. If you want to undo the last edit done ( but no other ) then choose undo if you want to undo every edit made by a person ( because he has made more than 1 edit in a row on that page then you choose rollback, if you want to change the page back to the way it was more than 1 edit ago then I go to that page history at that time and copy the page then edit the normal page and paste over it back to the way it was back then. -- 19:57, September 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Training Times I see what you mean and I agree. I knew that it couldn't be that easy to edit the training times, otherwise anyone would've done it. In that case, following Ifaigios advice, I'll keep calculating them but as dull ''times, which would be the correct thing to do. Thanks for everything ;) Larpskendya 15:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Blocking Larpskendya I don't see the reason to block Larpskendya without even warning him at first. He absolutely didn't vandalized any page as you mentioned in his block reason. Maybe he didn't know how to use the '''Preview' tool, maybe he didn't even know what the Recent Changes or the page history is. He probably didn't know that he was harming the wiki, and I don't think we was doing so at all. He added useful information to that page, and whatever way he did it, his contributions are welcomed. After all, you could just leave him a message on his talk page exlaining him what he has done wrong before you block him. Our Assume good faith policy applies right here. Please read it. Ifaigios 10:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : Fine, maybe he just wanted to earn badges. Why do you bother so much? As long as he doesn't vandalize or spam the site he is free to edit as much as he wants. I'm not saying that I agree with everyone making edits just for the badges, but if you are totally against it you should first have warned him on his talk page, and if he continued, then block him. And why a 7 days long ban? 24 hours is fine to me for such reason. Ifaigios 12:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Blocking Larpskendya (me) Rmedic, my apologies for my actions. With all that issue of points and badges, I somehow, became obsessed =S I don't know what else to say than just sorry. Regards Larpskendya 14:20, October 21, 2010 (UTC) New look At the moment all logged-out users see our wiki with the new look. Ifaigios 12:27, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Miracles I noticed you added the note about this page referring to 0.4.0 and may need updating after I added information about version 0.4.1 to some of the miracles. At the moment I added it under a new subsection Effects in version 0.4.1, do you think the original effects section should be modified instead even though most servers are 0.4.0 still? JohnDoe! 21:26, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fixed Width When I had started designing the custom Oasis look for our wiki, I had modified the fixed width of a lot of elements to make it about 200 pixels wider (so that most of our pages don't need to be reworked to fit the new look). Unfortunately, on September 28th, Wikia changed the Terms of Use so that they don't allow any major modification of the User Interface (UI), including altering of the fixed width, as mentioned in this blog post. For this reason, I later removed all settings in MediaWiki:Wikia.css that modified the width of a major element. PS. The transclusion of the individual miracle pages you made on the Miracle page looks absolutely perfect. I've done the same on the Unit and Ship pages too. Ifaigios 20:31, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Special symbols Your help is always welcomed, so feel free to help when you see you can. -- 16:34, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Deleting image Hi! I uploaded by mistake a photo to the wiki: http://ikariam.wikia.com/index.php?title=File%3A17_avatar.jpg. Is it possible to delete it? Thanks. --Horvathd 19:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : Image removed. -- 19:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Please read and vote Please read my blog at User_blog:Jrooksjr/New_experimental_features_(found_on_newer_wiki's) and vote/give your opinions. -- 21:23, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your response, the majority of our admins agreed to try the new layout and we now have it. The Wikia staff member did point out that (at the moment) no one can edit another persons profile page, but they agreed that the Admins should be able to do that and a fix should be released today that will allow admins to make edits to any user's profile page (should it be necessary). -- 06:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Happy 23rd Per the US forum page, happy 23rd birthday. -- 21:33, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Actually, no! I normally do not go to the Portal page with that information and go directly to the Index or Forum pages, but for some reason I did go to the portal and then seen your name (and figured it just about had to be you) and took the chance that it was. Ohh yeah, that rmedic was from Croatia as well and I remember you saying (long ago) that you were from there as well. -- 20:27, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Custom namespaces I found out we are allowed to have 3 custom namespaces on a wiki, so I have contacted Wikia and asked for the 3 following namespaces: # Research - For researches # Unit-ship - For units and ships # Building - For buildings If you disagree or thinks we should use other names for namespaces please give your agreement, disagreement or other recommendations here. -- 01:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Each namespace, custom or not, can be styled differently from the main namespaces if desired, for example: if you look at any user page (user namespace) at bar - I have the icon in the lower right corner of that bar (via css styling for that section of that namespace). That icon will change later to the "Research" namespace, right now I was just experimenting using that icon on the user namespace "#catlink" section. I could not add that icon to the research pages as they are now in the "Main" namespace as I would have to add that icon to ever page in the "main" namespace because that is where those pages are located. Later, we can add other individual and unique icons to the Main, Main_talk, User, User_talk, Category, Category_talk, Template, Template_talk, etc, etc ... pages if we decide to do so (I have the MediaWiki:Wikia.css file already set up for it - just need to add the icons and then refresh your browser and there they will be. -- 13:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Look at the watermark on the user talk pages, I did a little more css changes to the User_talk namespace ".WikiaArticle" section. Again, each namespace can be more specifically modified to make them more distinguished, and I do not mean because they have a different template on them. -- 14:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Some new features coming to all Wiki's - soon Here are some staff blogs about some new features that will be coming soon to all Wiki's: # Expanded Wiki Navigation will expand the total number of links to 280, by adding 10 tier 3 links. # Message Wall to replace the current User talk: pages. # Customizable Emoticons in the chat -- 23:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC)